Flame Sprite (3.5e Monster)
Inside you, you feel a sudden... urge... to set fire to something. You start looking around, searching for a good target to fullfil your arsonic desires... Unnoticed by you, a chuckle comes from a nearby roof, and a tiny red-haired woman with insectoid wings turns her head to keep you in her sight. This species of fey only occurs naturally in the vicinity of volcanoes and open lava streams, where they bask in the heat coming from the molten rock. However, they are often found in urban settings, making other people set fire to anything from haystacks to carts, from twigs to trees. They like to dress in bright red and orange clothes, and usually matching hair. Fickle as the flame they were named after and very temperamental, they can be difficult to live with. Nonetheless, some Fire Mages or other fire-based characters have befriended Flame Sprites, and while these friendships are seldom smooth, they tend to be -comparatively- lasting. Some sprites have been known to adopt people or entire adventuring parties, though these instances are exceedingly rare. Their delight in fire has laid more than one town to waste. Sometimes a Flame Sprite tempts its target over a longer period of time, sometimes it just uses its Incite Pyromania ability right away, never revealing its presence to its target. Flame Sprites speak Sylvan and Ignan. Most of them also speak Common, but they use it sparingly, considering it ugly and impractical (mainly due to a lack of words for "fire"). Concerning the image, picture Tinkerbell with a more flamey design :). Combat The Flame Sprite normally shuns combat, relying more on its spell-like abilities than on its physical prowess, and rightly so. Using any charmed ones as defence, the Flame Sprite hangs back and adds a little heat to the battle. Other than that, they fight everything except fire with fire; flame-wielding opponents tend to get more attention and less damage from the sprite, and it is not unheard of for a Flame Sprite to ignore combat to spend a round or so trying to talk to such an opponent. Spell-like Abilities: At will: Produce Flame, Flare (as fire spell), Charm Person. 3/day: , Scorching Ray, Heat Metal, Flaming Sphere. 1/day: Wall of Fire, Suggestion (All as 6th level caster). Incite Pyromania (su): The Flame Sprite's main focus is arson, and it'd rather do this through others. With this ability, the Flame Sprite inspires other sentient creatures to start a fire. The target must be sentient (Int>3) and be within 30 feet of the sprite for the ability to work. Unless the target makes a DC 15 Will save, it starts looking for a way to start a fire and will proceed untill the fire is lit. Safety is only of marginal concern; If the save failed by more than 5, the target partially disregards safety and will not make sure adequate water or other modes of quenching are available, and if the save failed by ten or more, the target just starts a fire at the first opportunity that does not instantly kill him. This is a mind-affecting compulsion effect. Living Candle (ex): The Flame Sprite functions as a candle, shedding dim light in a 5ft radius. This ability can be turned off or on as a free action. With concentration, the sprite can knock it up a notch, shedding light like a torch, clearly illuminating a 20-foot radius and providing shadowy illumination out to a 40- foot radius. This is taxing to the fairy, however, and the sprites must roll a concentration check for the amount of turns he can remain in "torch-form". This ability cannot be used for another ten minutes, and never more than ten times a day. Fire Subtype (ex): The Flame Sprite is immune to fire damage, but takes double cold damage on a failed save. ---- category:Chaotic Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster